


the walk home

by squirmymochi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirmymochi/pseuds/squirmymochi
Summary: Syo has been shifting in his seat every few minutes for the past forty-five minutes, his movements becoming less subtle and more frequent as STARISH’s meeting has drawn on, and if Natsuki is being one hundred percent honest, it’s making it pretty hard to focus on whatever they’re supposed to be talking about. It’s not that he’s not interested in what Haruka and the others are saying, or excited for their next project. Of course he’s excited! It’s just--how is he supposed to help his group mates pick a release date for their next album when he can tell Syo is so clearly itching for another kind of release?*serious don't like don't read or comment - omorashi warning*
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	the walk home

Syo has been shifting in his seat every few minutes for the past forty-five minutes, his movements becoming less subtle and more frequent as STARISH’s meeting has drawn on, and if Natsuki is being one hundred percent honest, it’s making it pretty hard to focus on whatever they’re supposed to be talking about. It’s not that he’s not interested in what Haruka and the others are saying, or excited for their next project. Of course he’s excited! It’s just--how is he supposed to help his group mates pick a release date for their next album when he can tell Syo is so clearly itching for another kind of release?

Natsuki has known Syo since they were kids, so of course he’s picked up on all of Syo’s mannerisms. But even without that kind of knowledge, it doesn’t take a genius to tell that Syo is suffering from an uncomfortably full bladder, and has been for the better part of an hour. His friend’s arms are braced against his knees, hands balled into fists against his legs, back and shoulders stiff with tension. He’s got his lip caught between his teeth and he’s burning a hole into the table in front of him with his eyes--Natsuki isn’t even sure if he’s blinking anymore.

“Well, that wraps up today’s meeting!” Haruka announces brightly, clapping her hands together. The noise seems to startle Syo--he starts in his seat, letting out a quiet gasp that only Natsuki seems to hear. “Good job today, everyone. Go rest up for practice tomorrow, and I’ll see you all in the morning!”

Natsuki smiles and waves goodbye at the other members as they stand and make their way towards the door, while Syo stays tensed in his seat beside him. He makes no move to get up until everyone else has left the room, and even then he sits still, jaw clenched.

“Come on, Syo-chan,” Natsuki says, touching his boyfriend’s shoulder gently. “Don’t you want to get up?”

Syo flinches away ever so slightly, but Natsuki doesn’t take personal offense to it. “It’s not gonna get easier if you just sit there,” he chides, standing himself and offering Syo a hand. “Come on, don’t you want to get to the bathrooms before they’re locked up for the night?”

At that, Syo’s head snaps up, and he fixes Natsuki with a glare. “I-I don’t need to go to the bathroom!” he protests, his face reddening. “I’m fine!”

_ Ah, so he’s being stubborn, _ Natsuki thinks, a small smile gracing his lips. Syo shifts in place for a few seconds before continuing, “Besides… The meeting ran late. The toilets are already locked.”

Natsuki glances up at the clock, and sure enough, the meeting had gone on a bit longer than usual. He’d been distracted by the way Syo had been moving his hips, lifting his ass off the seat for barely a second at a time before letting it fall back down again, and hadn’t paid much attention to the time. “Well, we should get back to the dorms then,” he reasons, wiggling his fingers at Syo invitingly. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll cook you dinner when we arrive.”

He’s expecting a jab at his cooking skills, but Syo barely even seems to register the comment. With a hiss, he pushes himself into an upright position, ignoring Natsuki’s hand and bracing himself against the table as gravity takes its toll on his bladder. His legs twist into each other, knees knocking and thighs squishing together as he rocks his hips from side to side, doing his best to hide his (very clear) need as he fights to get it under control. Natsuki’s eyes lock onto the movement until he catches himself, looking to the side guiltily until the rustling of Syo’s clothes subsides.

“Ready to go home now, Syo-chan?” he asks gently, looking pointedly at Syo’s face rather than his body. Syo nods tersely, turning around and stalking towards the door stiff-legged, not quite able to hide the wobble of his steps or the flush on his cheeks. It’s unfairly cute, and Natsuki can’t even enjoy it because he knows Syo is suffering.

He jogs to catch up, falling into step with Syo in the hallway as they make their way towards the dorms. It’s a good twenty minute walk, and with the way Syo is behaving Natsuki isn’t sure they’ll make it all the way before-

His face heats up at the thought, and he looks to the side guiltily, glad that Syo is too distracted by his own body to notice the flush on Natsuki’s face.

He remembers once, when they were kids, Syo had gotten desperate on a long car ride home from a waterpark. Their parents had asked them over and over again if they needed to stop at a rest station, but Natsuki truly hadn’t needed to go and Syo had refused to admit his need even when Natsuki caught him with his hand between his legs. He’s pretty sure Syo made it home that day, but his pride had almost caused him to wet himself minutes away from relief. Hopefully it doesn’t come to that point today--it would be unpleasant for both of them, and Syo’s pride would probably take weeks to recover from a hit like that.

“Hurry up, Natsuki,” Syo snaps, and only then does Natsuki realize he’d slowed to a stop in the middle of the path. He shakes his head once, picking up the pace to catch up with his boyfriend. Syo had paused to wait for him, but he can’t stay still for long--he’s shifting in place, putting his weight on one foot, then the other. His hands are balled into fists at his side, and his face is flushed and scrunched in concentration. Natsuki can’t help but note how utterly cute he looks, though he feels a bit bad about thinking that way while Syo is in distress. (It doesn’t make it any less true, though.)

“Come on, Syo-chan,” Natsuki says when he reaches him, brushing a hand along Syo’s lower back to guide him forward. “You don’t want to wait any longer than you have to, do you?”

Syo’s cheeks heat up even further, going an adorable shade of red, and he flinches away from Natsuki’s touch moodily. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, practically turning his nose up at the thought. “I’m fine. Just a little tired is all.”

“Of course, Syo-chan,” Natsuki agrees, indulging in Syo’s desire to appear normal. “Well, let’s go home so you can rest up.”

Syo grunts in agreement, his jaw tightening as he starts walking again. He’s even stiffer than he had been before, and his hand keeps twitching at his side like it’s just itching to bury itself in his crotch, with or without his permission.

Natsuki does a mental tally of everything he’d watched Syo consume over the last few hours. There was a whole bottle of water spread throughout the day, with a refill at lunch, not to mention the milk Natsuki had bought him right before the meeting which had been downed almost instantly. (Syo and his dairy products--he really should have expected as much.) That has to be at least sixteen to twenty ounces throughout the whole day, and now that he’s thinking about it, Natsuki is pretty sure he’d only seen Syo head to the bathroom once, during lunch.

_ That  _ explains why he’s so temperamental, and so eager to get back to the dorms--Syo has never had much in terms of bladder capacity, and if Natsuki had drank the same amount he had and only pissed once since, he would probably be feeling the effects of all that liquid too.

The thought is oddly exciting to him, but he tamps those feelings down--even though it’s a little bit harder to do now that Syo is making that  _ I’m desperate but doing my best to hide it _ face in front of him, brows pinched and lip drawn between his teeth. Little beads of sweat have sprung up on his forehead as he shuffles along, even though it’s not hot at all outside. His breath is coming in short puffs, like he’s taking five in the middle of dance training, but Natsuki knows it’s not just the walk that’s leaving him short on air.

“Let me know if you need to take a break, Syo-chan,” he says, doing his best to sound comforting. “We can always stop somewhere, if you’d like to sit down for a minute.”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Syo insists, but his voice wavers in the middle, dangerously close to breaking. “Stop worrying about me, already.”

_ Fat chance of that, _ Natsuki thinks to himself, eyes roaming the campus. They’re still a good ten minutes away from their dorm, maybe fifteen if they keep moving at a snail’s pace. His eyes catch on a deserted corner of the campus, a bit of an alley where students usually go to smoke or hook up. At this time of day, most of those illicit activities are probably being done elsewhere, and with that thought in mind, the suggestion spills past his lips before he can stop it.

“There’s a secluded area back there,” he tells Syo, who turns to look at him with  _ Obviously I know that _ written across his face. “If you’d like, we can make a--er, a pitstop on the way back to the dorms…”

The flush that had previously faded from Syo’s cheeks and ears comes back with a fierce vengeance, turning his whole face into a cherry red (and extremely cute) mess. “Wh-What are you talking about?!” Syo exclaims, glaring through the embarrassment. “A p-pitstop? Why would I need to even- Ugh! And even if there  _ was _ something that was making me uncomfortable, of course I wouldn’t go- I mean,  _ take care of it _ in an  _ alley _ of all places!”

“I just thought-” Natsuki tries, holding his hands up in defense, but Syo doesn’t seem to want to listen.

“I’m not a little kid anymore, Natsuki,” he snaps, turning around and continuing to stalk towards the dorms. “I can take care of myself. And I certainly would never- in an  _ alley _ of all places! Why would you even think of such a thing, idiot?”

His words would sting, but the way his knees bend into each other on each step and the sway of his hips as he moves kind of take the bite out of everything he says. It seems like all of Natsuki’s suggestions are just stalling Syo from getting to the bathroom he needs so terribly, so Natsuki takes the hint and shuts his mouth, glancing towards the alley one last time before he follows Syo towards their building.

It isn’t long until they stop again, though this time it isn’t Natsuki’s fault. They’ve made it a good three minutes further into their journey, in complete silence so as to not inconvenience them further, when Syo suddenly gasps and freezes in place. Natsuki looks at him in alarm, just in time to see Syo’s hand dart towards and away from his crotch in the span of half a second. His legs snap together and he wiggles in place, face scrunched and teeth grit behind parted lips, as he struggles to overcome what appears to be an intense wave of desperation.

“Haah…  _ ahh… _ ” he pants, his voice breathy and fluttering. It sounds almost forbidden, like the sigh of an actor in an erotic film, only this time it’s  _ Syo _ making those noises instead of some stranger. The noises go straight to Natsuki’s own crotch, and he’s suddenly glad there’s no one around to see either one of their struggles.

He takes a step forward, reaching out to push the hair that’s plastered to Syo’s forehead away from his eyes. “You can do it, Syo-chan,” he says gently, stroking Syo’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “You’re doing so, so well for me. Just ten minutes more, and then you can go, okay?”

“ _ Ah… _ I…” Syo turns away from Natsuki’s touch, embarrassed, as Natsuki watches him press the heel of his hand to his crotch for a couple of seconds. It’s not a full-on grab, but anyone who saw it would most likely be able to tell what’s going on. (Either they’d realize he has to pee, or they’d think he’s getting himself off, but Natsuki is pretty sure nobody would believe Syo would do that, even with a gun to his head.)

He keeps brushing Syo’s hair away from his face as Syo slowly gains control over himself, until at last he removes his hand from his groin and straightens up again. (Well, as much as he  _ can _ straighten up while nursing a bladder full of piss. He refuses to look Natsuki in the eyes, shame coloring his face, but he doesn’t snap at Natsuki to leave him alone, either.

“Let’s hurry,” he says, his voice wavering. Natsuki nods understandingly, letting his hand slip against Syo’s lower back once again as they continue their journey. He tries to keep it together on the outside, for his boyfriend’s sake, but on the inside he’s a mess of conflict and confusion. He wants Syo to make it more than anything--wants him to be comfortable again, to avoid embarrassment and humiliation.

But every time Syo bumps his hip against Natsuki’s in an attempt to squirm subtly, every time he lets out a soft grunt or pant or, god forbid, high-pitched whine, Natsuki gets more and more…  _ excited _ , in ways he definitely shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be enjoying Syo’s suffering, and yet here he is, with a half-hard cock and an aftertaste of guilt on his tongue. He watches Syo clamp his thighs together, raising one foot off the ground slightly and bending his leg inwards until it’s almost across the other, and it sends another spark of arousal through him.  _ God, _ he thinks,  _ this version of Syo is too cute to be legal. _

“Natsuki,” Syo gasps, jerking to a halt as his hands fly to his crotch. It’s a full on grab this time, his fingers wrapped around his dick through his crisp white pants, and Natsuki is pretty sure that Syo had just leaked, even if it isn’t visible yet. He’s also fairly sure that Syo had said his name on reflex and probably hadn’t even realized it, which is both endearing and hot at the same time.

“You’re so wonderful, Syo-chan,” Natsuki tells him, because he doesn’t know what else to say. He could always suggest they go back to the alley, but it’s probably too far away to be of any help anyway, and besides, Syo probably hasn’t warmed up to the idea of public urination in the last few minutes. (Then again, maybe the pressure in his bladder has gotten so bad that he’s willing to let loose  _ anywhere _ just to gain some relief.)

“Natsuki,” Syo says again, turning his head to the side to meet Natsuki’s gaze. His eyes are shining with wetness, desperate in more ways than one, and Natsuki can barely stand to look at him like this. He leans down to press a kiss to Syo’s temple, reaching over to pull the hat off of Syo’s head before it can fall to the ground.

“You’re amazing, love,” he tells him reassuringly. “So strong. I know you have to go, even though you won’t admit it.”

“Nngh… I…”

“Just bear it for a little bit longer,” Natsuki promises him, glancing up towards their building. They’re maybe seven minutes away at most, but they’re slowing down the closer they get and Syo keeps stopping in his tracks to shift in place. He hasn’t moved since he first grabbed at his dick, though he’s trembling beneath Natsuki’s hand.

“I…  _ ah _ … I don’t k-know if I can-”

“Of course you can,” Natsuki says softly. “You’re Kusuru Syo! You can do anything you set your mind to.”

He kisses Syo’s temple once again, rubbing his shoulder gently before pulling away. “Come on, now,” he prompts, taking a step towards the dorm. “You don’t want to do that kind of thing out here. Anyone could see you, you know.”

It’s that thought that seems to motivate Syo to move again. He manages to pull one of his hands away from his cock, though the other remains locked firmly around the base, and winces as he takes a step forward. “ _ Ah _ ,” he moans quietly, a bead of sweat dripping off the tip of his nose--and maybe that’s not the only thing that’s dripping, if the teeny tiny wet patch on the front of his pants is any indication. (God, even  _ that’s _ cute. Natsuki is seriously fucked up.)

“Five more minutes,” he says, with no way of knowing if it’s true or not. Sure, they’re only a few minutes away from the building, but after that it’s a matter of getting to the elevators, and then down the hall, and that’s not even taking into account the chance of bumping into one of their classmates on the way there. Natsuki isn’t sure Syo can handle letting go of his crotch at this point, but he’d probably die of humiliation if anyone saw him like this.

“ _ Ungh… _ ”

Syo takes another shaky step towards the building, practically folded in half at this point. Natsuki wishes he could do something to help, provide Syo with some privacy or a receptacle to let a little bit out in, or even just loosen his belt or unbutton his pants. He knows how much Syo likes his clothes to fit well, but that tailored waistband must be hell on his tortured, overfilled bladder right about now, especially with the pose he’s in.

Despite the fact that they seem to be fighting a losing battle, neither boy gives in. Syo takes a couple more seconds to compose himself as much as he can before he lets Natsuki guide him towards their dorm building, one hand squeezing his cock for dear life and the other clutching onto Natsuki’s arm like a lifeline. They’re moving at a snail’s pace, hobbling along like they’ve sprained both their ankles, but even the smallest of steps is taking them closer to relief, which is a comforting thought.

Natsuki keeps glancing back and forth between the building and his boyfriend--Syo’s face is set in determination, even with sweat dripping off his brow and his cheeks colored bright red and his lip drawn between his teeth. He looks so utterly cute, Natsuki can barely stand to look away, but he knows he needs to keep them moving before it’s too late.

“A- _ Ahh, _ ” Syo grunts, his grip on Natsuki’s arm tightening along with the grip on his dick. “No…  _ no, unh… _ ” He wiggles frantically in place, his breath coming in short huffs as he fights to hold back the flood for just a few minutes more. They’re right outside of the building now--all that’s left is to get up the elevator and down the hallway, but they might be past the point of making it to their room.

Natsuki watches, wide-eyed and blushing, as a small wet patch appears on the crotch of Syo’s pants, his cock springing to attention once again. God, he should  _ not _ be so turned on by his childhood best friend almost having an accident, but something about the way Syo keeps squirming, combined with the grip on his penis and the frankly erotic sounds he’s making, keep Natsuki absolutely captivated.

“ _ Natsuki, _ ” Syo gasps, snapping Natsuki out of his heated trance. He shakes his head once, then draws himself to Syo’s side, taking ahold of his shoulders and rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. Syo seems to have cut off the leak, but he’s shaking even more violently than before now, and he looks like he might truly explode from the pressure.

“We’re almost there,” Natsuki tells him, slipping as much care and confidence into his voice as he can. “You’re so amazing, Syo-chan, coming this far. You’ve had to go for ages, haven’t you?”

“D-Don’t… say such,  _ ahh, _ such embarrassing th-things,” Syo moans, his voice shaking. “Please, j-just  _ help me _ .”

Natsuki nods, circling an arm around Syo’s shoulders and gently pushing him forward as Syo’s free hand joins the other one buried in his crotch. He can feel the heat of Natsuki’s skin radiating through the fabric of his jacket--he really is burning up.

“Look, we made it inside,” Natsuki says, trying his best to distract Syo from the unbearable pressure inside his bladder. “It’s a little warm in here, but that’s good. You’re so close, Syo. Just a few more minutes, and you’ll feel so much better, I promise.”

He’s lost count of the amount of times he’s promised  _ just a few more minutes, _ but he doesn’t know what else to say. At the very least, it’s true--they’re already inching along towards the elevator, and Natsuki finally thinks to reach around to bag to pull out their room card. There’s no way Syo will be able to let go of his crotch at this point, and even if he could his hands would probably shake too bad to be able to unlock their door.

He also takes it upon himself to press the button to call the elevator, then returns to Syo’s side, whispering comforting things into his hair as Syo shakes and squirms crazily. One of his legs is lifted off the ground and hooked around the other one, trying to squeeze as tight as it can so not a drop more of piss is able to escape. Despite this, the wet patch on the front of his pants seems to have grown a bit, now spanning a diameter of a few inches, the fabric tellingly dark and shiny.

At last, the elevator arrives, and Natsuki ushers Syo inside before anyone else sees them. Their room is only a couple of floors up, but every second is counting against them at this point. Syo outright moans when the elevator lurches into movement, and Natsuki can hear a soft  _ hiss _ coming from his body for a couple of seconds. Syo’s hips jerk erratically, and he keeps making soft, breathy sighs and gasps, unable to keep himself quiet anymore. Natsuki doesn’t think he’s ever seen his boyfriend so desperate for anything before.

When the elevator comes to a stop, Natsuki waits with baited breath for the doors to slide open. “Let’s hurry,” he says, grabbing Syo’s arm and pulling him out of the little box--but two steps into the hallway, Syo freezes.

“Syo-chan?” Natsuki turns around to look at his friend, but Syo doesn’t meet his gaze. His whole body is bent in half, a stream of wetness slowly but surely trailing its way down his legs at a pace that must be both humiliating and painful.

“No, no,  _ no no no, _ ” Syo is crying, his whole body trembling with the effort to cut off the flow, but Natsuki can tell that it’s no use. They’re only about fifteen feet away from their dorm, but Syo has been holding it in so long, he probably can’t wait another second for relief.

“Syo-chan,” Natsuki says quietly, stepping forward and reaching out to touch Syo’s shoulder. Syo flinches away once again, then cries out as another gush of pee shoots out of him. “It’s okay,” Natsuki tells him, trying again. His hand lands on the nape of Syo’s neck, brushing the sweaty skin there, and he bends down to press a kiss against the top of Syo’s head.

“I d-don’t,  _ haah, _ want to-” Syo is whimpering, even as disjointed gushes of urine spurt out from between his fingers.

“I know you don’t,” Natsuki says softly, “but you can’t hold it in anymore. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Natsuki,” Syo sniffles. Natsuki gets down on his knees, craning his neck to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“You did amazing, Syo-chan,” he tells him, reaching up to brush a stray tear from Syo’s cheek. “You held in there for so long, even when you were bursting to go. Come on, Syo-chan, you’ll feel so much better when you let go.”

“I-  _ nngh, ahh… _ ” Syo gasps, and that seems to be the end of his self-control. A surge of urine splashes onto the floor, gushing out of Syo like a faucet and completely soaking the inner legs of his pants until they turn a dark gray color. Natsuki has to reach up to support him as he finally lets go, his legs going weak and body tipping forward from exhaustion.

“Ah…  _ Haah, ohh… _ ” Syo moans, eyes fluttering shut and face going slack as he continues to empty himself. Natsuki watches with fascination as a puddle forms under them, soaking into his own pants where his knees meet the floor, and continuing to spread in a large circle throughout the dorm hallway.  _ Holy shit, _ he thinks, feeling his arousal flare up again.  _ He really was holding an ocean in, wasn’t he? _

He looks back up at Syo’s face and finds himself transfixed. If he thought Syo looked cute when he was squirming around with need, it’s nothing compared to the utter hotness of him finally getting relief after hours of holding back the flood. Syo looks orgasmic, his long lashes flared out across his cheeks and his mouth dropped open with relief.

They sit there for almost a minute while Syo relieves himself, and only when the stream has finally pittered to a halt does Natsuki find it in himself to stand up. Syo’s eyes flutter open--he seems almost dazed for a second, before he looks down at himself and immediately looks horrified.

“I- I didn’t-” he trails off, mouth opening and closing uselessly. His eyes are shiny with embarrassment, and he looks like he actually might be able to cry over this, which Natsuki absolutely can  _ not _ allow. He reaches over and pulls Syo into his chest, one arm circling his waist and the other reaching up to bury his hand in Syo’s hair.

“You’re wonderful, Syo-chan,” he says once again, fervent. “You tried your best, and you did so well. You really are the most amazing person I know.”

“I’m not amazing,” Syo argues weakly. “I was… I was so  _ close _ , and I almost- but now I’m all wet, and I’m getting you wet, and-”

“Shh,” Natsuki whispers. “You’re beautiful. You fought so hard, Syo. But nobody can hold it forever, right? Besides, you did so much better than I would have if our roles were switched.”

“But I-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Natsuki tells him. “As far as I’m concerned, you made it, okay? You did it. You’re perfect, Syo-chan.”

“Natsuki…” Syo sounds tearful, but he only pulls away a little bit, to press his cheek against Natsuki’s. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Natsuki says. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, okay? I’ll help you clean up, and then we can cuddle and watch TV together. Don’t worry about a thing, you hear me?”

Syo sniffs once, then pulls away again and wipes at his face with his sleeve. “Okay,” he agrees, which really is a sign of how tired he is.

“Of course,” Natsuki says, then smiles as wide as he can. “Now go take a shower and get changed, okay? I’ll deal with the mess out here.”

Syo looks like he wants to argue, but one stern look from Natsuki has him retreating towards their dorm. “I’ll do the laundry, okay?” he says instead. “If you touch the hamper, I’ll get mad.”

“You got it,” Natsuki agrees with a thumbs up. Syo hesitates, then nods once, turning towards their dorm once again.

“And… thank you, Natsuki,” he adds before disappearing inside their room. Natsuki smiles to himself, watching the door until it clicks shut behind him.

“Of course,” he says to the empty hallway. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for omo, find more of my stuff on my Tumblr (squirmymochi) and my Omorashi.org (also squirmymochi)!


End file.
